Hellfire
by starshock1995
Summary: After their first journey together, Caitie and Starshield do some thinking.  Contains an ode to the classic song under the same name.
1. Her thoughts

Disclaimer: Caitie is not my character, but I am a fan of her work on the general forums, and I hope she likes this if she comes accross it 3

* * *

><p>After a short day of travelling and a run in with a reunited family, Caitie was on her way to her home in Deadwind Pass. She had no interest in Stormwind's inns, so she made a permanent home in an old camp she found. But on her way to this resting place, she could not help but think of the tauren she had met that day. She had noticed his muscular build and his well kept fur, but she assumed that was only her youthful phase taking effect. Yet at the end of that journey, when she kissed his cheek, she could not help but feel kind of attached to him. He was not scared of her appearance or her past, but intrigued, admiring even, of her will to do what she loves.<p>

She fought with herself about her feeling, and tried to reason a way around it.

"Who am I kidding?" she told herself, "He's a tauren, and haven't even known each other for long."

She sighed in annoyance at herself. "And why am I even talking about this? He is a nice person, but he will only be my friend, should I see him again."

With her brief conflict resolved, she returned to her tent and slept the night away without another word.

Yet at the same time, on the other side of their world, Starshield was reflecting on the very same issue, in another way, though...


	2. His fear

Just to be clear, _italicized words_ are going to be when someone is singing in this story.

* * *

><p>When he returned to Orgrimmar, Starshield found himself unwilling to stay there, and through the help of a local mage, returned to Northrend, and set up a new home in the mountains of Storm Peaks. As he stared out into the empty, snowy landscape of his new home, he could not help but think of the young warlock that had helped him that day. Her slim but well build figure had piqued his interest in her, but that came second to her free spirit and friendly attitude. Her personality and appearance had left him with a will to meet her again, but under more pleasant circumstances.<p>

As he continued thinking of her, he came to his common sense, and yelled out loud,

"What am I thinkng! She's a human, and I'm a tauren! We don't belong together, even as friends..."

Yet as he continued to dwell on his uncertainty, his thoughts turned darker, and he prayed to the light and the Earthmother for their guidance.

_Earthmother, hear me_

_You know I am a strong willed man_

_Of my strength you know I'm justly proud._

_Earthmother, hear me_

_You know I'm so much kinder than_

_The common, vulgar, and misguided crowd._

_Then Earthmother tell me,_

_Why I see her smiling there,_

_Why her kindly grin, still burns my soul._

_She haunts me, she sees me_

_The sun caught in her raven hair,_

_Is blazing in me, out of all control._

_Like fire! Hellfire!_

_This fire in my skin,_

_This burning, desire,_

_Is turning me, to, sin!_

_It's not my fault! I'm not to blame!_

_It is the human girl, that which who set this flame!_

_It's not my fault, if in your plan,_

_You gave me so much more to handle than I can!_

_Well, Earthmother, spare me!_

_Don't make this siren cast her spell!_

_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!_

_Destroy me and Caitie!_

_And save us from the fires of hell!_

_Or else let us remain friends and friends alone...!_

_Hellfire, dark fire,_

_Now, human, it's your turn!_

_Leave me and, your pyre._

_Choose me and we will burn!_

_Light have mercy on her,_

_Light have mercy on **me**._

_But we must refrain,_

_or WE, WILL,_ BUUUUUUURN!

And as his ourburst of prayer and refelction came to an end, he fell to the floor in exhaustion, with very much on his mind.

He woke up the next day, remembering what he had said, and with the portal in Dalaran, returned to Orgrimmar, for his journey to Deadwind pass.

And on the way, he quietly told himself,

"If this is what I think it is, then it's for the best that I don't do this at all..."


End file.
